Beast Boy's Emotions
by ARandomWriter
Summary: BB and Terra. Terra's still in the rock. Beast Boy talks to her for a week, and a different song plays in the background every day. Sorry, I can't write a good summary for this story. :-P
1. Day One

Hi! This is my second fan fic. It has to do with Terra and BB again. This time, Terra's still in stone, and Beast Boy visits her every day talking to her while a different song plays. I'll make this story about 7 chapters long so Beast Boy visits her 7 days, a week.

Disclaimer - _I do not own Teen Titans or the song, Bizarre Love Triangle. I'm just a random writer hence my screenname._

Day One

Another day went by. Terra's still a stone. Beast Boy found himself in the place where she ended her life to save the city.

_Every time I think of you_

_I feel shot right through with a bolt of blue_

_It's no problem of mine_

_But it's a problem I find_

_Living a life I can't leave behind_

"Hi, Terra. How are you? I brought you some roses. I miss you so much. I count each and every day waiting for the day you come back to me." He placed the roses near her plaque.

_There's no sense in telling me_

_The wisdom of a fool won't set you free_

_But that's the way it goes_

_And it's what nobody knows_

_While every day my confusion grows_

"I can't wait for that day to come. Everyone's doing okay. Starfire's being her happy self. Cyborg keeps beating me at video games. Doh'…" He smiled a bit.

_Every time I see you falling_

_I get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for that final moment_

_You'll say the words that I can't say_

"Robin's still giving us practice in the morning. Raven's meditating and reading her spell books. At night, I dream that you're still with us and having fun with us all." He teared up.

_I feel fine and I feel good_

_I'm feeling like I never should_

_Whenever I get this way_

_I just don't know what to say_

_Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday?_

Tears ran down his face. "Robin and Raven are trying to find an anecdote for you, but they are running out of ideas. I need you. Please… come back!"

_I'm not sure what this could mean_

_I don't think you're what you seem_

_I do admit to myself_

_That if I hurt someone else_

_Then I'll never see just what we're meant to be_

"I tried, but I can't leave you! I just have this feeling Raven likes me, but I can't bring myself to feel that way. I still love you, and I'd do anything to bring you back!" His tears for Terra made a pond near his feet because he cried so much.

_Every time I see you falling_

_I get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for that final moment_

_You'll say the words that I can't say_

_Every time I see you falling_

_I get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for that final moment_

_You'll say the words that I can't say_

"I'll see you tomorrow." The green shape shifter said with tears burning his eyes. He flew home as an eagle.

Yay That was Day One. It's way longer than my first fic for sure! Well, I'll be trying to finish Day Two as soon as I can. Just to let you know, the song next chapter is Red, Red Wine. It should be done really quickly. Thanks for reading so far!


	2. Day Two

It's time for Day Two everyone! Hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews so far! I appreciate them!

Disclaimer - _I do not own Teen Titans or the song, Red, Red Wine. I'm just a random writer hence my screenname._

Day Two

The next day, he came back with the heart-shaped mirror he once gave her. He put it near the roses and the plaque.

_Red, red wine, goes to my head_

_Makes me forget that I still need her so_

_Red, red wine, it's up to you_

_All I can do I've done_

_Memories won't go, memories won't go_

He looked into her eyes and tried to imagine he was looking into Terra's real eyes. "I can't stop thinking about you. Every memory of you and me comes back to me when I sleep. Like last night, I remembered how nervous I was when I asked you out. My dream was our first and last date. Oh… how I wanted to kiss you." He gazed longingly at the statue.

_I'd have sworn, that with time_

_Thoughts of you would leave my head_

_I was wrong, now I find_

_Just one thing makes me forget_

"I want to hold you, play with your hair, cuddle with you, kiss you, love you, and be with you forever and ever. I want to be your husband someday and you, my wife. We could have little changelings and rock movers running around. Terra, if only you were here, everything would happen."

_Red, red wine, stay close to me_

_Don't let me be alone_

_It's tearing apart, my blue heart_

"I won't tell myself that you're gone. I know you're in there somewhere, and someday, you'll come back and everything will be alright."

_I'd have sworn, that with time_

_Thoughts of you would leave my head_

_I was wrong, now I find_

_Just one thing makes me forget_

"And when you do come back, my heart… my blue, blue heart will be happy." He turned to leave.

_Red, red wine, stay close to me_

_Don't let me be alone_

_It's tearing apart, my blue, blue heart_

_Red, red wine_

"Goodnight, Terra."

Okay, that was Day Two! I am going to type Day Three up soon. It is longer than the first two days. The song in Day Three is You Really Got Me Now. Be sure to read my first fic, A Teen Titan, A True Friend Back? BB and Terra all the way! Uh oh! (Angry mob of BB and Rae supporters come with pitchforks, and I run away!) First tomatoes, then a shoe and a mob, and another mob! Eeek!


	3. Day Three

Day 3 is up! Only 4 more chapters after this one. Sorry, but my first fan fiction story is going to be 28 chapters so I need to work a little more on that one. Plus, I wanted this to be a short story. Now on to the disclaimer, and then the story.

Disclaimer - _I do not own Teen Titans or the song, You Really Got Me Now. I'm just a random writer hence my screenname._

Day Three

_Girl, you really got me now_

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doin'_

_Oh yeah, you really got me now_

_You got me so I can't sleep at night_

"Morning' Terr… ah." BB said, starting to yawn. "It's like 3:30 in the morning, and I can't sleep. Ugh… nightmares about you turning into stone. Man, every little thing reminds me of you."

_Girl, you really got me now_

_You got me so I don't know where I'm goin', yeah_

_Oh yeah, you really got me now_

_You got me so I can't sleep at night_

"Oh… here's some pictures of us." He placed the pictures near the mirror, roses, and plaque. "Looks like I'm making a little collection for you."

_You really got me_

_You really got me_

_You really got me_

He sat Indian-styled and looked at her. "So how are you doing this morning? I don't know if you can sleep. And if you can, are ya'? I'm sorry for talking to you at this hour, but I needed to talk to someone."

_Please, don't ever let me be_

_I only wanna be by your side_

_Please, don't ever let me be_

_I only wanna be by your side_

"I feel so… indescribable. You're always on my mind. Maybe I'm a little obsessed, but I can't help it. I know it's love, but why does love feel so good and then again hurts so much?"

_Girl, you really got me now_

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doin', yeah_

_Oh yeah, you really got me now_

_You got me so I can't sleep at night_

"Oh… Terra. You really got me."

_You really got me_

_You really got me_

_You really got me_

"I couldn't help falling head over heels for you. My love for you will** never** die." Tears came down again.

_Girl, you really got me now_

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doin'_

_Oh yeah, you really got me now_

_You got me so I can't sleep at night_

_Girl, you really got me now_

_You got me so I don't know where I'm goin', yeah_

_Oh yeah, you really got me now_

_You got me so I can't sleep at night_

"Calm down, Beast Boy. Get a grip." he said, talking to himself. He swallowed. "Well, Terra, I better go. I feel better from talking to you. Thanks, even though you couldn't say anything back but still. I have early morning practice so I better be well rested. Sleep well."

_You really got me_

_You really got me_

_You really got me_

That was Day Three. Did you like it? I know what you're thinking… I bet you think I'm overdoing it right? Well, yeah, I guess. Day Four is going to be a very special moment, and Day Five will be a fun chapter. I promise you that. Day Four's song is I'll Be Watching You. Please review! Thanks!


	4. Day Four

Like I said in Day Three, Day Four is going to be a very special moment. If you didn't see the episode, Birthmark, it mentions something about it. You probably know since it kind of said it on a commercial. If not, you can choose not to read this chapter right now, but it's a really important chapter. Okay, I'm going to stop right here because I feel like I'm confusing you. Sorry bout' that! P

Disclaimer - _I do not own Teen Titans or the song, I'll Be Watching You. I'm just a random writer hence my screenname._

Day Four

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break, every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

"Hey, Terra. Look who I brought with me!" he said, pointing to Raven. "We're going to try to communicate with you."

_Every single day_

_And every word you say_

_Every game you play, every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you_

"Okay. The rules are simple. I'm going to use most of my power for you to talk to her. When I say "now", grab my hand. Then close your eyes. Oh, and be sure to be sitting Indian-style." Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

_Oh can't you see_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches_

_With every step you take_

She began to chant, "Azarath, metrion, zinthos! Azarath, metrion, zinthos! Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" She chanted it for another three times. "Now!"

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake, every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

Beast Boy quickly grabbed Raven's hand. "Eww. Why is your hand all sweaty?"

"Sorry, I'm nervous." He blushed.

"Nevermind that. Terra's coming into focus now." Beast Boy gasped.

_Since you've gone, I've been lost without a trace_

_I dream at night I can only see your face_

_I look around but it's you I can't replace_

_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

_I keep crying baby, baby please_

Terra's image became clear. Her wavy, blonde hair was all dusty. Her uniform mostly torn. Her blue, blue eyes brimming with tears. "Beast Boy!" she called out to him, tears falling.

Beast Boy was about to get up when Raven pulled him back down. "No, you can't walk to her or anything. You can only speak."

"How come!" he asked, angrily.

"Because if you do move, our connection will be lost, and you'll probably wind up hugging the statue." Raven replied.

_Oh can't you see_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches_

_With every step you take_

"Terra! Have you been able to hear me talk to you for the last three days?" asked Beast Boy, resisting the urge to walk up to her and kiss her.

"Yes, and I still love you, too. I long to hug you, but I know I can't. You now know I'm still alive and well. I'll come back to you, I promise." More tears fell. So much, they made a pond like Beast Boy's had. Beast Boy longed to hold her and tell her everything was alright.

_Every move you make_

_And every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake, every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

_Every move you make, every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

Raven spoke to Terra for the first time, "I'm _sorry_ to break this up, but my powers are almost gone. By the way Terra, we are going to bring you back. We definitely need you because Slade's back."

"What! How! I killed him!" questioned Terra, wiping away her beautiful tears for Beast Boy.

"I don't know how, but he is. Okay, we really have to go now. My powers are going to be gone in like thirty seconds."

"Don't worry, Terra. I'll talk to you soon." Beast Boy told her as their connection was fading.

Beast Boy swore that he saw her tear up. "Cya, Beast Boy."

_I'll be watching you_

_I'll be watching you_

_I'll be watching you_

_I'll be watching you_

_Ooh_

_I'll be watching you_

_I'll be watching you_

_I'll be watching you_

That was Day Four. Aww! BB and Terra got to talk to each other since she turned into rock. She's alive, too! The thing I said that was in Birthmark was when Raven said to Terra that Slade was back. Come on. Why does Terra have to die when Slade lives? I won't complain. Don't worry. Day Five is coming soon. As I said in Day Three, it is going to be a funny chapter. It will be a relief from all the other stuff about BB missing Terra. Time for a little pick-me-up!


	5. Day Five

Hey, it's time for Day Five. So keep reading! Terra and BB forever! )

Disclaimer - _I do not own Teen Titans or the song, I Believe in a Thing Called Love. I'm just a random writer hence my screenname._

Day Five

"Oh my god!" Beast Boy panted, running towards Terra. He put chocolates at her feet. "I have two great pieces of news. (A/N: Does that make sense? Well… then again, it is Beast Boy. Back to the story.) One, I just won a karaoke contest at some club, and two, Rae and Robin found an anecdote for you!" He smiled, displaying his trophy.

"It stinks because I have to wait two days until it will be ready, but at least it is not like two months or even years." He smiled even wider. BB placed the trophy on the ground. "Hey, Terra. Let me sing you the song I won the contest with. I dedicated it to you."

"Ahem." he said, clearing his throat.

_"Can't explain all the feelings, that you're making me feel_

_My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel_

_Touching you, touching me, touching you_

_Yeah you're touching me_

_I believe in a thing called love_

_Just listen to the rhythm of the heart_

_There's a chance we could make it now_

_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_

_I believe in a thing called love, ooh ooh_

_I wanna kiss you every minute every hour every day_

_You got me in a spin but every 'fin is A-O-K_

_Touching you, touching me, touching you_

_God you're touching me_

_I believe in a thing called love_

_Just listen to the rhythm of the heart_

_There's a chance we could make it now_

_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_

_I believe in a thing called love, ooh ooh, guitar"_

Beast Boy started to pretend to play the guitar. He jumped all around, playing it. Then BB went on his knees and leaned back, strumming the imaginary strings violently with his fingers.

_"Touching you, touching me, touching you_

_God you're touching me, ahh_

_I believe in a thing called love_

_Just listen to the rhythm of the heart_

_There's a chance we could make it now_

_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_

_I believe in a thing called love, ooh ooh"_

"Did you like it?" he asked, out of breath. "I sang that song because that's how I feel. I love you with all my heart so here." He pushed the trophy on the ground into her collection.

"Take it. It's a gift for my wonderful Terra. Well, I got to go. It's my day to make dinner, and I'm making tofu shaped as a turkey for Cyborg's sake. I'll swing by tomorrow." He ran home as a cheetah. And even then, he never stopped smiling.

That was Day Five! I have a couple things to say. Beast Boy has to wait two days until the anecdote is ready, making it Day Seven. And if you recall from Day One, I said I was probably going to make this story seven chapters long, and I am. Secondly, you may not think it's funny, but I think Beast Boy singing that song is hilarious. Just think about it. Third, you get to read a funny story about Cyborg and BB's tofu dinner in Day Six. Fourth, Day Six's song is My Girl. Fifth, thank you all for reviewing. Sixth, I'm going to stop. I keep talking! P I'll write Day Six ASAP. Love you all like brothers and sisters!


	6. Day Six

Hey! How are all you, guys? Well, let's get started. Last chapter, you read that Terra is coming back life in two days! Whoop Whoop! Lol. Anyways, you get to read how the turkey (coughtofucough) dinner was, too! Before the disclaimer, I am going to answer some reviews!

tiflaco – Thanks so much! I'm not sure about a sequel, but I'll surely think about it!

renayumi – I'm glad you feel loved. lol. Here's another chapter for ya', and thanks for reviewing!

hermioneandterras-twin16 – Here's another chapter, and please don't go crazy! I don't want to hear you got checked in to a mental institute. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer - _I do not own Teen Titans or the song, My Girl. I'm just a random writer hence my screenname._

Day Six

Beast Boy placed Terra's butterfly hair clip near the trophy, chocolates, pictures, mirror, roses, and plaque. "Good morning, my fair lady." He said, smiling like crazy. "Wait 'till I tell you about Cyborg!"

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day_

_When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May_

"And Cyborg ate the tofu turkey thinking it was really turkey. He finally says, 'Hey Beast Boy! That was really good. What did you do to make it taste that way?' And I respond, 'I can't tell you my secret of how to make a good tofu dinner'. You should have seen his face. He was like, 'Say wha'?' Then he started chasing after me all over the tower, wanting to strangle me. You should have been there! And you will be… tomorrow."

_I guess you'd say_

_What can make me feel this way_

_My girl_

_Talkin' 'bout my girl, my girl_

"Tomorrow, everyone is coming with me to give you the potion to come back. Don't think you shouldn't come back because you made a promise you would. I can't wait!"

_I've got so much honey, the bees envy me_

_I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees_

"Just think. We'll be together again. We can have a second date and finish what Slade broke up. Everything will be A-O-K! Don't worry about the others. They all miss you very much. They don't just want you back to fight Slade; they want you back because you're our friend."

Well _I guess you'll say_

_What can make me feel this way_

_My girl_

_Talkin' 'bout my girl, my girl_

_Ooh, ooh_

_Hey hey hey_

_Hey hey hey_

_Ooh, yeah_

"After all these long months of pain, nightmares, and tears, you're finally coming home. All of my misery is lifted off of my shoulders."

_I don't need no money, fortune or fame_

_I've got all the riches baby, one man can claim_

"I'll make sure no one will ever hurt you ever again. You won't have any tears come from your beautiful eyes unless they're from happiness. Well Terra, I'll see you tomorrow with the others. Until then, au revoir.

Well _I guess you'll say_

_What can make me feel this way_

_My girl_

_Talkin' 'bout my girl, my girl_

There's Day Six for you, guys! Now, it's time for a poll. For Day Seven, should the song be… Open Arms, Always and Forever, or A Moment Like This? Just review and post your answer! It's as simple as that! Until I get enough votes, another chapter won't be typed up. Thanks, and have a good day!


	7. Day Seven

Hey, here's Day Seven, finally. I've been so busy lately, but here we go. Here's how you voted… Open Arms- 0, Always and Forever- 0, and A Moment Like This- 2! Thanks for everyone who voted! This chapter is dedicated to all the reviewers in order: Akamai, hermionesandterras-twin16, knightfire, KrazywithaK, renayumi, Sloargurl, teentitantruefriend, TerraBB, and tiflaco. You guys all rock! Anyways, this is the longest chapter of this story so far. I'm going to talk to the reviewers from last chapter, again, so you can skip it if you want. I'm going to miss writing this story, but please, check out my other stories! Anyways, here I go.

Akamai - Thanks! Yep, I couldn't wait 'till Terra came back, either! I hope you enjoy the show!

hermionesandterras-twin16 – Thanks for reviewing all of my stories, and thank you for voting! Enjoy!

renayumi – Thanks for your review! I'm so happy when I get good reviews! Actually, I haven't got a flame yet! Yay, I feel loved! Anyways, sorry for making you wait!

Sloargurl – Thanks for voting!

Disclaimer - _I do not own Teen Titans or the song, A Moment Like This. I'm just a random writer hence my screenname._

Day Seven

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_What if I told you it was all meant to be,_

_Would you believe me?_

_Would you agree?_

_It's almost that feeling that we've met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come here and now_

Beast Boy walked up to Terra with the others. "Hey, Terra. We're here. You're going to be back today. We're going to have a big welcome back party and everything. Now, it's time." Raven handed him a purple concoction. He poured it all over Terra's head.

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

Instantly, the rock started to burn up and fall off. There stood Terra, dusty and torn up. She tried to walk but instantly fell. Beast Boy caught her, and she laughed, nervously, "I guess I forgot how to walk."

_Everything changes but beauty remains_

_Something so tender_

_I can't explain_

_Well I may be dreaming but 'till I awake_

_Can we make this dream last forever_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

"Welcome back." Robin smiled as Beast Boy put Terra down. Terra put her arm around BB to keep her from falling.

"Thanks." She said and smiled back.

"Oh, Terra, we brought you presents." Beast Boy said, grinning. His Terra was back in his arms. His Terra was finally happy.

"Yes! Please receive mine first, friend!" Starfire gave Terra a red-colored box. Terra managed to keep herself up and opened it carefully. She gasped.

Terra teared up. "It's some Tameranian pudding! Oh, thank you, Starfire!" All the others silently gagged (A/N: because it was Tameranian pudding!). Terra gave Starfire a big hug.

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

"Here's my present." Raven said, handing Terra a butterfly charm bracelet.

"Aww! Thanks, Raven. It's wonderful!" Terra gave Rae a quick hug.

"Hey, Terra. Here's my gift!" Cyborg smiled, giving Terra a big album. Inside, there were pictures of the Teen Titans, the Titans and her, and… the pictures taken of Beast Boy and her at the carnival. She hugged the album to her chest and cried, happily.

_Could this be the greatest love of all?_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

_So let me tell you this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

"Here's my gift, Terra." Robin said, holding out both of his hands, clensed together (A/N: Lol, not like fists! I mean like pick a hand.).

She opened up the right one and gasped. It was a Titans communicator.

"Close, but you're wrong. That one's mine. This one's yours." Robin said, opening up his left hand.

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For the moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

Robin smiled, along with the rest of the team. More tears of happiness poured out of Terra's eyes. "Thank you… friends." Terra managed to say that much as she took the communicator. She started to bawl her eyes out. Everyone was relieved. The pain was finally over.

"Okay, group hug, ya'll!" Cyborg shouted giving her a hug. Beast Boy came second. Then Starfire, Robin, and even Raven. Everyone cried, joyfully.

After the group hug, Cyborg whispered to Robin, "Let's leave the love birds alone." Robin nodded. Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, and Raven left to prepare for the coming home party.

Beast Boy spoke after they left, "Oh my god! You're alive! I missed you so much!" He hugged Terra, tightly, afraid to let go.

"I missed you so much, too! Beast Boy, I've always loved you ever since the day we met! I didn't care if you were green, a vegetarian, a changeling, and so on. I don't care because I see a wonderful, funny, kind, and tender boy. Beast Boy, I love you so much!" She clasped on to him just as tightly as Beast Boy did. They both started crying.

"Let's finish what Slade broke up." Beast Boy said. His emerald eyes were twinkling as he moved closer and closer. Hip lips met with hers. What began as a short, quick kiss turned out to be a long, passionate kiss.

They stopped when they couldn't breathe anymore. Beast Boy looked at Terra. "One day, you'll be my wife," He said, putting his arm around her shoulder. "but first, we have to get to your party!" He lowered his arm and took her hand. They walked to the Tower together, happily.

_Oh oh like this_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Some people search forever, oh yeah yeah_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Oh like this_

The End

Aww! It's finally over! Nooo! I'm going to miss writing this story. I may make a sequel, who knows? Anyways, that wasn't how I originally decided to end the story. It was going to be like this….

After the team left, Terra started to talk, "Um… Beast Boy? You gave me a present every day. What about today?"

He chuckled, "What? Bringing you back isn't good enough for you?"

"No… but I was just wondering how com-" She was suddenly cut off by Beast Boy kissing her.  
"That was my present for you." He smirked.

Okay, that was how I was thinking of ending it, but I forgot about it. I just wrote this one night, and I stuck with it. Too late now! Well, did you like Day Seven? Did it have a good amount of BB and Terra fluff? It was so much fun to write this story! Thank you, all of the readers and reviewers. I can't thank you enough! I loved some of the ideas I came up with like the gifts the Titans gave. Well, please review to let me know what you think of the ending! Goodbye for now!


End file.
